


Lockdown

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Different kind of c-virus, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nivanfield, Reminiscing, Slice of Life, Staycation, Working from Home, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: At the backdrop of yet another global outbreak. Our heroes find themselves locked at home. It's a new kind of normal. Like many couples, spending so much time together has been testing. How will they cope?
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Lockdown

“It’s gonna be OK. We’ll get through this.”

Piers hung up his call and removed his headset, rubbing the tips of his ears which has been getting irritated from how long he’s had to wear the thing.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and rubbed his temples. A side glance out his window found golden rays and elongated shadows of the dogrose bushes nearby.

He was started by the chirping of another call. He counted to three, smiled and re-engaged his headset. He listened, but not for long.

“We have lost entire cities before. We have had multiple theatres before. Remember when Carla went global?”

“No, it is different. Available intel does not suggest there is influence of a malicious actor. That doesn’t mean we don’t, or can’t do our jobs. The BSAA is equipped to deal with viral pandemics- we have the logistics mapped. We have a global network. Ok half a network…. We have the sanitation protocols and clean up teams. We’ve done this dozens of times….

“Yes. Well nobody is turning into zombies either. Hmm? So what you are saying is that there’s a line of thought that people will be scared by our insignia? Conspiracies? Terrorist actions?

“As outlined in my brief… yes, there’s already worse. Geopolitcal factors are already part of the prevalent theories. Yes, I noted that announcement. No Sir…”

Piers knitted his eyebrows and pressed a palm to a forehead as he ended the call, letting out a long sigh.

Ruff was no longer in his room. He could hear the tippy taps in the hallways. Which would be followed by the car pulling in. The steady footsteps, the jiggling of keys. He signed again, this time to relax and disengage his thoughts.

“I’m home.” Chris yelled, squeezing in the door before Ruff gets out. He closed it, then tapped his chest for Ruff to put his paws forward in a hug.

“How’s my Ruffy baby?” He scratched Ruff’s fur with one hand, unlacing his boots with his other.

“You’re back.” Came the ever calm, measured voice of his partner who poked his head out to the hallway. His headset was still on. His hair pushed out of place on one side by the band across his head.

“Big day!” He added, as he sniffed the air.

Chris looked down at his sweat soaked pit stains and laughed nervously.

“Yeah. Gonna jump in the shower!” He took the stairs two at a time.

Chris sighed as he underssed, he was already half naked when he got to the bathroom. He systematically gathered his dirty clothes and placed them in his hamper. He caught sight of his tired features in the mirror, noting again the speckling of salt and pepper in his 5 o’clock shadow as he washed his hands with soap. He sucked his gut in slightly, pleased still with the definition. He whistled, turning the water up and letting it warm as he emptied his bladder, shook himself and stepped into the steam.

\--

Chris had picked up takeaway. He wanted to support their local favourites and Piers was often having long hours of work. By the time he came back down Piers was already at the kitchen.

“Ha. Looks like I didn’t have to call for dinner tonight. My boy must be hungry.” Chris smiled as he started to unpack the food.

A pair of arms hugged him around the waist from behind. The weight of Piers’ head was on his back. Chris relaxed into the hug.

“I keep expecting to be poked in the eye by your hair.” Chris winked. Piers had stopped putting product in since working from home. He would tussle it if his hands weren’t greasy right now.

His grin broadened when Piers pecked him lightly on the cheek. Chris leaned in and pecked back.

“Still poked. You’re getting some good stubble nowadays.” He brushed it with the back of a knuckle.

They walked to the table, Chris with the food and Piers with bowls and chopsticks. Its Thai night again. Their ever curious German shepherd of course, had already sat, nose poking hopefully towards the tasty meal.

They ate silently at first. Hunger being the more pressing need than connection.

He watched Piers staring at his food, eyes slightly downcast.

“You’re tapping.” Piers said.

“Oh.” Chris had been tapping his foot. He didn’t know what to say. How to start.

It’s been difficult. When they both work together, a simple ‘how’s your day’ invariable ends up being talking about work often enough. And now that Piers at least, works mostly from home, it gets worse. They did agree not to talk shop at home. At least not over dinner. Once upon a time. They’ve lapsed a lot nowadays.

The news doesn’t help. It’s already part of their job and part of their stress.

“It’s, uh, warming up, out there.” He picked the safe topic.

“Nice. Getting green out there isn’t it?”

“I miss the warmth.”

Piers would normally joke and say the bear’s out of hibernation, or something like that. But he simply nodded quietly.

“We should go for a hiking or camping trip, if the national parks weren’t closed.” Chris offered.

“Hmmm.”

“Fresh air. Get our mind off things.

“Mmm.” He kept eating.

“Take Ruff with us.”

“Arf!” Ruff tilted his head hopefully at mention of his name.

“Tuk tuk.” Pier said quietly, and the pup huffed and lowered his head ruefully on the table.

“The guys doing OK?” Piers asked.

“Yeah. Doing something physical helps. Gets pent up too much otherwise. We went around distributing supplies and the like. Gets the blood pumping.”

“I am glad.” Piers nodded. Chris was a handful when he couldn’t be out. He’s glad he found a role out there, being with his men. They are encouraged when Chris is around, and Chris isn’t cussing at his desk. To Chris, real work means action, doing something. Rather than talking, or writing about it.

That’s his job. Though online meetings are wearing him fast too.

“You need a break, Ace.”

“I know. But…”

“…But the world needs you and you’ve done too much for it to cope without you.”

Hazel eyes protested silently and Chris could detect the lightest of a pout. It’s unfair when he does that.

“National parks are closed. Campsites too.” Piers shrugged.

“Claire’s?” Chris offered hopefully.

“States away. Lockdown’s a lockdown.”

“Staycation?”

“Be my guest.” Piers shrugged. He doesn’t need to go anywhere… familiarity is his element, though he should at least entertain Chris…

“You know how we got all those camping suppliers? I was uh.. thinking we could camp at home.”

“Like out in the yard?” Piers blinked.

“Yeah. Yeah! There’s plenty of room. We have a fire pit. I can cook on it. I can put our tent right there, and our sleeping mats, and mattress.”

“I can even dig a –”

“No. I need a proper shower and I’m not crapping in the bushes. There’s already two animals in the house.”

Ruff flicked his tail lazily.

Chris scratched his head. “But its gotta be authentic! You snipers…”

“We don’t hold it all day when we don’t have to!! To pee or not to pee is not a question. And no portaloos or piddle packs either. It’s meant to be relaxing. Once I have to plan then it feels like work.”

“Alright. Alright. Small compromise. You can use the facilities inside. But you’re sleeping out there, with me.”

“My back ain’t so great anymore---”

“It’ll be fine. We spent money on those mats! We gotta break the routine a little to feel different.”

Piers gave it some thought. “Alright, but Ru—”

“He can sleep in his bed inside.” Chris winked.

“Ok, but you set up and you pack up. No complaining you’re bored all the time.”

“Yes Sir!”

\---

It was a beautiful afternoon. Lunch was a picnic with various cold meats and bits of cheese Chris scrambled together. Then the men played catch for a bit with their old baseball mitts, with lots of fetch in between with Ruff when they couldn’t be bothered to retrieve the ball.

“You shouldn’t spin it so hard. It hurts to catch it.”

“I’ve still got it. Yeah!” Piers laughed.

“You would have been a catch in high school.” Chris smiled.

Piers put his hands on his hips. “Implying that nowadays I’m—"

“-Off the market.”

“If I had my bat you’d be bruised.”

“If I had my bat you’d be walking bowlegged.”

“No Ruff, stop. Don’t you go looking for bats!”

\--

“What’s for dinner?”

“You have a choice of MREs, BSAA field rations or tinned food.”

“I thought this was meant to be a break from work, not remind me of it!”

“Oh come on, you haven’t done field work for ages!”

“I so do. Well, maybe it’s been a while… I mean we still train. I probably should spend more time with _Tophie_ though. I’m losing my edge”

“Alright, don’t get sad. I mean, it’s good that there’s no threats out there that need us all the time.”

“It was a simple life back then. Someone else makes the orders, you complain but just go there and get it done.”

“And you’re now making good orders for many good men so people stay safe out there.”

“Somehow the fact that there’s no zombies involved makes it even more eerie. Like people just die. End. Right there.”

“We’re doing what we can.”

“If only—”

“Shhh. Don’t think about work now. Remember, you can only control and influence what is within your control and influence.”

“Yes and it’s so freaking colossal that I don’t know sometimes how I live with myself.”

“Hey. You’re doing fine. Like you have real plans and everything. You’re a whole.. master of planning.”

“Oh really? Real comforting.”

“Let me start up this fire and grill some sausages. You’re not gonna be happy unless there’s real food involved.”

“It’s always about the food Chris. Always.”

Piers watched on the side while giving Ruff pats as Chris busied himself getting the fire going. This was Chris’ gig. He liked watching him. Seeing the ripples of his back as he blew and fanned the early flame. Him dashing too and fro to get supplies.

It’s smelling real good now. Ruff is getting restless.

“Don’t go near the fire Ruffy.” They’re twirling their forks over the flames, watching their food cook.

There’s something about cooking on a fire that Piers found grounding. The heat, the warmth. The smell of smoke. The sizzle from the drippings of fat.

“So good.” They started eating. Piers cut out the burnt bits, but Ruff kept eating them before he had a chance to put them away.

“Don’t forget the spuds.” Chris passed the baked potatos with tongs.

“Perfect.” Piers busied himself with all his favourite toppings. Just because they’re cooking in the yard doesn’t mean he can’t use all his condiments.

\--

After eating there’s always the best part. Sharing stories around the campfire. The two men sat together, Piers leaning into Chris as he occasionally poked the flames.

“So you’re OK?” Chris asked.

“Good not to stare at a screen. It’s good to be doing something different. Even if it’s just in the yard.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“Thanks, for dragging me out, putting up with my protests.”

Chris laughed heartily. “It’s about compromises, right?”

“It is,” Piers said, “but it reminds me of those time long ago.”

“Like how long?”

“Like when we first met…. You’re my Captain. I looked up to you in everything. I watched you do everything with awe.”

“What, you forgot how good I was?”

Piers snuggled closer. “I forget to appreciate you sometimes. For being you. Or maybe this threat switches on our cavemen mode, having a partner who can catch game, light a fire, cook it and feed you just satisfies some primal hunger and fear.”

“You can do all those things too Ace. Probably better.”

“Not sure about that. I can do it well, but you… I think it’s the security. That I know if stuff turn to hell and civilisation is over, you can still look after me somewhere, in some corner of the wastelands. You’ll make your own axe, bow and arrows, hunt game if you have to.”

“Yeah, I’m quite the catch.”

“It’s like I’m in love with you all over again. Like there is a power dynamic shift, but I’m not ranking over you, and you’re not ranking over me… you’re just… Captain.”

“Oh Ace. That’s so sweet of you.” Chris hugged him close. “Of course I’ll take care of you. Always have since the beginning. Since our ups and downs. And you’ve taken care of me heaps. I know we’re worn down with each other lately, but… I’m still so damn proud to call you partner.”

The sat for a while by the fire.

“The stars are out now. Kinda have to look away from the fire though.”

“You with your keen eyes. What do you see?”

“Lots.”

“Did I ever ask what your favourite star is?”

“It’s not one star. It’s a cluster.”

“Hmm? What, like the Jewel Clusters?”

“The big dipper. Up there. Seven of them. Like a pan.”

“What constellation is that?”

“Ursa Major.” Piers giggled.

“Is that a joke?”

“No. It’s true! It’s a bear. A big bear.”

“So your favourite constellation is a big bear in the sky.” Chris sighed.

“It’s easy to see, and helps point north.”

“Is it?”

“Stop playing dumb bear. I know you are an airman. You guys learnt to navigate by the stars.”

“That’s the navy.”

“Not just the navy.”

“Haha yes. You got me. I know my stars.”

“What’s your favourite then.”

“You.”

“Chris!”

“Oh right you weren’t part of S.T.A.R.S.’

“Very funny.”

“I know I am.”

“Sirius.”

“Serious?”

“No. The star Sirius. It’s bright, like you. And part of Canis Major, like you.”

“I’m not a Major!”

“Well you ain’t a minor anymore.”

“Or a puppy.”

“I know. But you’re still my big bright ace. Hard to miss with all your brilliance.”

“You’re such a dadfield.”

“It’s one of my few endearing qualities.”

“Hey it’s a shooting star!”

“Where?”

“You gotta look low.”

“it’s that time of the year. There’ll be more.”

They sat and watched. And pointed them out to one another. They spoke of tales, and wishes people made. Wishes they made. And how fast time has flown.

\--

“This tent’s roomy!”

“Told you it was worth the money.”

“And this sleeping mat—feels good too. This was so much nicer than our field ops tents.”

“Well we can’t pack all that on BSAA trips. We carry enough as is.”

“Is it gonna be cold tonight?”

“Not so bad now that it is warms up. But yeah, a bit chilly. Best climb in, snuggle up.”

Piers snuggled up to Chris. He knows he wouldn’t have to worry about warmth.

“Everytime we do this, I think about our first time.”

“Everytime we…. get down and dirty?”

“Chris! No. I meant everytime we get into a tent...”

“And do what guys do in tents.”

“Shush. You’re horrible, and horny.”

“I am indeed. I mean I’m pressing right into you.”

“It can wait. I mean--”

“You’re hard too.”

“Yes well it’s because I’m talking about way back.”

“Our first time.”

“Stop it! You’re ruining the mood!”

“Okay okay, may Sir continue…”

“That first time on our scouting trip. It was just the two of us running intel. It was freezing out who know where. We shared a tent but our sleeping bags were on like extreme far ends. It was so damn cold.”

“It was. You were always skittish around me. Like I’d frighten you or something. I gave you space so you wouldn’t be weird about it. Introverted tactician quiet watchful icy lone sniper and all.”

“I wasn’t distant on purpose! I just thought about all the possibilities in my head of how our conversations would go, and they never went well in my head so I didn’t say much.”

“Anyway, I wore all my socks and it was still so cold. I woke up like every hour.”

“Yeah, I heard your rustling all night. I got pretty tired myself.” Chris whispered.

“You asked me to join you. I was so shy, but it was too cold to care.”

“You were cold! It was like putting an ice cube in my sleeping bag. Stiff as a board too, like you were sleeping on a bed of needles. Most men join the army and learn how to fall asleep anywhere anytime.”

“I was nervous. Some of the shuddering was from that. I’ve never been so close to… to a man I liked. A man who was my direct officer. And all of a sudden I’m in his sleeping bag.”

“You slept like a baby after that. Crazy for a sniper.”

“It was warm. And safe. Like this.”

“You are warm and safe with me.”

“I don’t know whether you’ve ever like... sat next to like a stranger that you like, on the bus, or on a plane on a window seat, and you imaging stories in your head of what it’d be like if you ended up together, and live a whole life together, and then one of you get up and leave, and it was still all just a big day dream?”

“Haha. Uh. I know the feeling.”

“I was thinking to myself. What if Captain Redfield was gay. What if he liked me back, and we can sleep together like that on missions, and share, and help each other through life. Build a life together. Retire after the craziness of our jobs and just enjoy each other’s company.

“That was the story in my head while I feel asleep. It was the story when I woke up in your arms. I still think about that sometimes. How surreal it has been.”

Chris kissed Piers lightly on his head. “And it is the reality you are waking up to now.” He hugged Piers close. “Dreams do come true.

“I don’t know how this lockdown goes Piers. The world can go to hell in a handbasket, but if I’ve got you and you’ve got me. Who cares?”

“Aye Captain.”

“Do you want to just sleep, or were there other pleasantries in your dreams?”

“If you warm me up just right the yeah let’s get steamy in here.” His cold fingers had found warm spots to hold onto.

Chris huffed. In Piers’ eyes, he can see the faintest puff of steam from his breath among the cool night air.


End file.
